


Lie Again

by CrystalSnow17



Series: 31 one-shots de angst [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pero tampoco mucho dolor, Posiblemente no mucho comfort, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, hechizos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalSnow17/pseuds/CrystalSnow17
Summary: Las advertencias que siempre escuchó tenían la misma base: no tienes derecho a meterte con los corazones de otras personas.Nadie dijo nada acerca de su propio corazón.
Relationships: One-sided Sakasaki Natsume/Anzu
Series: 31 one-shots de angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727233
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Lie Again

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la canción "Lie Again" de SEVENTEEN.
> 
> Extraño mucho a Natsume y estoy en el mood de llorar, eso es todo-

— _ Me gustas. _

Las palabras dejaron sus labios como si de agua cayendo del grifo se tratara. Lo dijo con tanta seguridad, con un rostro tan serio, que quien sea que lo escuchara estaría seguro de que su confesión iba en serio. Y es porque lo dijo en serio, cualquiera se daría cuenta.

Cualquiera, excepto ella.

Cejas y labios fruncidos decoraron el rostro de la productora, quien soltó un suspiro de frustración ante la, a sus ojos, repetitiva confesión.

—Sakasaki-kun, ya te he dicho que dejes de bromear con eso —cerrando su bolso, Anzu se dispuso a dirigirse a la puerta del salón para que el joven mago se pusiera nuevamente en su camino.

— _ Lo digo en serio, Koneko-chan _ —la chica rodó levemente los ojos ante el apodo por el que la llamaba.

—En ese caso lo repetiré una vez más —respiró profundo antes de hablarle con exasperación—. Eres un idol, yo soy la productora. El idol tiene prohibidas las relaciones amorosas, la productora se encarga de que esa regla se cumpla. ¿De acuerdo?

Natsume sintió algo retorcerse dentro de su corazón.

—Cuánta indiferencia…~ Aunque solo estaba bromeando, si sigues alejando así a todo el que se te acerca terminarás sola algún día —una sonrisa traviesa se pintó en sus labios—. Quizás Koneko-chan se convierta en la Mujer de los mil Gatos, después de Todo…

Pum. 

Un abanico de papel le golpeó suavemente la cabeza.

—Serás… —murmuró la productora por lo bajo—. Deja de hacer esas bromas, si alguien con malas intenciones te escuchara podría dañarse tu reputación.

Natsume rió, aunque no encontraba divertida la situación. Para nada.

—Te preocupas demasiado, por supuesto que sé en qué situaciones puedo Bromear o No —lado a lado, comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta y salieron juntos al pasillo—. Pero en fin, solo quería decirte algo acerca de la Propuesta del live que Te di la semana Pasada.

—Ah, ¿si? ¿Hay algún problema…? Creo que está dentro del presupuesto que me dijiste que podían gastar, pero quizás- … ¿Sakasaki-kun? —Anzu notó que el mencionado se quedó atrás, pero cuando volteó a buscarlo no pudo encontrarlo. La castaña gruñó, cansada de su comportamiento—. Si tenía algo que decir sólo tenía que decirlo…

Pero no sabía que el chico la había dejado hablando sola intencionalmente, no sabía que acababa de usar uno de sus pasadizos secretos para ocultarse de ella, ni tampoco sabía que se estaba cubriendo los ojos y mordiendo los labios con tal de no llorar o gritar en ese preciso momento.

_ Y es porque iba en serio. _

_ En algún momento Natsume dejó de tener deseos. En algún momento, volvió a desear, desear poder vengar a sus “hermanos” —los cinco excéntricos— de las humillaciones que pasaron a manos del emperador, desear poder cantar en el escenario durante mucho tiempo con sus amados miembros de Switch, y aún así _ —

_ Nunca había deseado nada tanto como deseaba que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. _

Para Anzu, él solo era un compañero de trabajo, ni siquiera llegaban a ser amigos a sus ojos.

Para Natsume, Anzu era especial. Era la mujer con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, por dramático que sonara. Porque estaba seguro de que, si le diera la oportunidad, su relación no sería cualquier cosa; él sabía que podían tener una conexión especial, algo que fuera trascendental en las vidas de ambos sin importar si llegaban a estar juntos deporvida o no.

Él sabía que ella era la indicada.

Pero ella no quería nada.

¿Enojado? ¡Por supuesto que lo estaba!

Aunque era su culpa por haber sido siempre tan difícil con todos, por haber creado esa persona del tipo misterioso, frío y calculador que no es honesto con sus sentimientos, era por eso que nadie se lo tomaría en serio, era por eso que nadie creería que iba en serio cuando había bromeado tanto con ello.

_ No por eso ella debía ser tan cruel con él… al menos eso pensaba. _

Natsume respetaba cada decisión que Anzu tomaba. Así que no era como que su enojo estuviera dirigido a ella, por supuesto que no. 

Él mismo era el objeto de su ira.

_ ¿Cómo te atreviste a enamorarte de ella?  _

_ ¿Cómo te atreviste a enamorarte siquiera? _

Esas preguntas rebotaban en su cabeza y no lo dejaban concentrar.

_ Eres débil, esto no debió pasar.  _

_ Si sufres por esto eres débil, patético, inútil. Nunca debiste acercarte, nunca debiste dejarla entrar, nunca debiste encariñarte con ella.  _

_ Sabías que esto iba a pasar, no debiste dejar que pasara. _

Natsume deja sus lágrimas caer en el silencio del cuarto secreto, viendo fijamente una página de uno de sus incontables libros de hechizos.

Es todo lo que le quedaba, la magia que siempre lo ha protegido y salvado en sus peores momentos. 

_ Sería tan sencillo hechizarla, atarla a ti para siempre. Que sus sueños estén repletos de ti, que sus ojos brillen cuando te ve, que esa sonrisa sea solo para ti. _

_ ¿Lo harás? ¿Eres tan patético como para hacer algo así? _

El amor y la vida son algunas de las cosas con las que no debes interferir, pues nadie tiene derecho de meterse en las profundidades del corazón de otras personas.

Es una lección que aprendió de Wataru, cuando le enseñó sobre la hipnosis.

Los libros que leía a diario también le advertían lo mismo. No intentes revivir a los muertos, no intentes forzar a un espíritu a regresar, no intentes emular emociones.

No intentes hechizar para que te amen.

Por supuesto que no lo haría. No, no, eso resultaría en que lo odiara para siempre. Y de todos modos, no hay manera de fabricar amor, ni siquiera con magia. 

_ Si la respuesta era “no”, sería un “no” para siempre. _

Hermoso sería poder estar con ella, tomarla de la mano, abrazarla, besarla, que ella se sonrojara y le correspondiera los gestos con alegría. Por supuesto que fantaseaba con esa idea, con un mundo en donde podía caminar a su lado sin problemas, feliz, enamorado sin tener que ocultarlo.

Pero su respuesta era “no”.

Ojos dorados, irritados tras llorar, se fijaron en el título del capítulo del libro que tenía enfrente. 

**_lie again_ **

Miente otra vez.

…

Las advertencias que siempre escuchó tenían la misma base: no tienes derecho a meterte con los corazones de otras personas.

Nadie dijo nada acerca de su propio corazón.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Natsume leyó con atención las instrucciones del hechizo.

_ Para dejar atrás los sentimientos y recuerdos dolorosos, necesitarás eliminar la fuente de ellos en tu mente. _

_ Para comenzar… _

Natsume tocó suavemente el pentagrama que colgaba de su cuello y, respirando profundo, se decidió a conjurar el hechizo.

  
  
  


* * *

_ Te odio. _ _  
_ _ He llegado a odiarte. _ _  
_ _ No quiero verte otra vez. _ _  
_ _ Por favor, da la vuelta y vete. _

  
  


—¡Quince minutos! —grita alguien del staff—. ¡Maquillaje, preparense! ¡Consulten la iluminación!

Anzu corre de un lado a otro llevando mensajes entre los miembros del staff mientras se comunica con el equipo de iluminación.

—Si, necesitamos que los reflectores B y D estén en el lugar de… 

_ A donde estabas al principio, _ _  
_ _ a donde no estoy yo. _

—¡Anzu-san, trae a los chicos para el maquillaje! —le indicaron, y antes de que pudiera salir corriendo a buscarlos, los tres entraron tranquilamente al backstage. 

—Ah, ¡vengan por aquí! —Anzu señaló al equipo de maquillistas, aunque estas ya habían empezado a avanzar para alcanzarles y prepararles para su presentación en cuanto terminaron de hacer reverencias al resto del staff.

Natsume no pudo evitar posar su mirada sobre la productora mientras acercaba tres botellas de agua a temperatura ambiente para ellos.

_ Así que por favor no me ames, _ _  
_ _ solo quedará dolor de todas maneras. _

  
  


—¡Por favor manténganse en espera! —les pidió Anzu, al ver que la presentación de la unidad que estaba en el escenario de había extendido por un encore.

—Huhu~ ¡Parece que se están divirtiendo mucho! Sora puede ver colores felices en la audiencia~

—Eso parece, tendremos que asegurarnos de superar la presentación de estos chicos.

Natsume no hizo ningún comentario mientras veía su celular en busca de algo que hacer.

—Solo quiero asegurarme, ¿pueden escuchar en sus monitores? —preguntó Anzu, a lo que Sora y Tsumugi asintieron.

Natsume pareció no escucharla.

—...Sakasaki-kun, ¿puedes oir en tu monitor? 

Finalmente apartó la mirada de la pantalla y la dirigió a la productora.

_ Por favor déjate engañar con mis palabras _ _  
_ _ sepas o no lo penoso que estoy siendo _ _  
_ _ haz ojos ciegos, da la vuelta, y aléjate. _

—Lo Siento, no prestaba Atención. Puedo escuchar Claramente.

Anzu suspiró.

—Está bien… ¿Soy solo yo, o últimamente has estado distraído?

—Ahora que Anzu lo dice, Sora ha notado que el color de Shishou es un poco diferente de lo normal~ ¿Pero Sora no sabe exactamente de qué se trata?

Natsume le dirige una pequeña sonrisa a su kohai.

—No es Nada, Sora.

  
  


_ Si no hay nada más doloroso que un amor doloroso, _ _  
_ _ entonces vete antes de que queden más recuerdos dolorosos _

  
  


Tsumugi solo observa a Natsume, su mirada comprensiva le hizo entender a éste que sabía algo.

_ Probablemente lo supo desde el principio, ese estúpido Senpai… _

—No tienen de que Preocuparse, Haré lo mejor en nuestra Presentación, Como Siempre.

A pesar de que estaba asegurandoles eso, el tono distante en que hablaba no dejaba de preocuparlos.

—¡Muchas gracias! —se despidieron finalmente los cinco idols que estaban dejando el escenario, la señal para que Switch se preparara.

Mientras Anzu les pasaba toallas a los cinco miembros del grupo anterior, Natsume se adelantó a acercarse al escenario.

Viendo la expresión confundida de Sora y la preocupada de Tsumugi, Anzu le llamó.

—¡Sakasaki-kun! —éste dejó de caminar, mientras sus compañeros de unidad se acercaron a él—. … ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

  
  


_ Despedirse anhelando _ _  
_ _ debe ser menos doloroso que un encuentro con lágrimas. _

  
  


Natsume voltea a verla, con poca calidez oculta en lo profundo en su mirada y una sonrisa fría dibujada en su rostro.

— _ Mejor que nunca, Anzu-san _ .

Y tomó su posición en el escenario.

  
  


_ Miento otra vez. _

_ Palabras que no son verdad. _

_ Miento otra vez. _

_ Palabras que no quiero decir. _

_ Miento otra vez. _


End file.
